degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 15- Underground Kings
Main Plot: Carlton (The first scene takes place on the football field where practice ends) Brock: Great job everyone! Let's go celebrate. Everyone: Yeah! Brock: CW? You comin'? Carlton: Oh, yeah I am. Brock: Off we go to Avalon's corner! (At Avalon's corner) Brock: Cheers to winning this season's game! (The football team cheer and raise their glasses) Carlton: I gotta go. Brock: What? Why? Carlton: I'm a bit over my curfew. So sorry. (At Carlton's) Mr West: You're late! Carlton: I know and I'm sorry and-- Mr West: On time means on time! Carlton: Whatever. (Mr West punches Carlton in the face) Mr West: Don't talk like that to me ever again! (Carlton lies on the ground for a while) Opening Sub Plot: Darby (The next day at school) Ryan: I am lovin' that Halloween is near Darby: Oh come on that holiday can suck ass at times. Ryan: Well that's fun compared to Valentine's Day. Darby: Lovebirds. (Darby points to Angelina and Jeff as Angelina kisses him) Darby: What the--?! Ryan: What? Darby: There was somebody just right there! Ryan: Yeah, teens everywhere. Darby: No like a big man and he was--! Ryan: What's with you all of a sudden? Third Plot: Brody Brody: Man those guys are so fucking lame, they think they're all that cause they're jocks. Brock: And you're do brilliant yourself? Mia: Shut up Brock, nobody really likes you. Monica: I do. Brody: (rapping) You're so lame, you ain't got no game. You're standards are so low you got this ho. Monica: Whateves. Mia: You just burned him with a rap, nice. Brody: I have somethinng I can do! Mia: Whoo! (Mia and Brody fist bump) Main Plot: Carlton (At football practice) Brock: West, what's with your eye? Carlton: Oh I uh ran into a door. Brock: Ouch, that looks really bad. Carlton: Yeah. Brock: Dude, id that your dad? Carlton: Damn! Mr West: Carlton Monroe West get over here now! Carlton: I cannot believe this. (Walks up o his dad) Carlton: I'm at practice now! We were celebrating yesterday! Mr West: On a school night. Say goodbye to your friends. Carlton: No! Mr West: I said say goodbye! Carlton: No! Mr West: Stop acting like such a child! Carlton: You treat me like one! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends! I'm tired of you telling me what to do! Mr West: Well stop rebelling against me! (Carlton punches his dad in the face. Then they get into a fight) Brock: Carlton! (Runs over to him) Mr West: Come home when you have some fucking sense in you. (Mr West drives away) Brock: Carlton wake up! (Brock calls 911) Brock: 911? I need an ambulance here now. Sub Plot: Darby (The next day in gym class) Ryan: You ok? Darby: Fine. Trevor: You sure, you seem kinda jumpy? Darby: Ohmygod! Donna: What? Darby: I swear there's some guy I've been seeing trying to get me! Arden: Guy? Darby: Yeah trying to get you too! I'm outta here! (Darby storms out) Trevor: Darby! (Trevor goes after him) Darby: Leave me alone. Trevor: No! I've seen this before! You're coming with me! (Trevor calls 911) Third Plot: Brody Katie: I hear someone's got a talent for rapping. Brody: Oh yeah. Katie: I like a guy that can rap. Brody: Oh really? Katie: Yeah. Brody: What's your name? Katie: Katie. Brody: Katie a fine lady. Katie: (giggles a bit) Brock: And you judge me? You're picking up-- Katie: Watch yourself or-- Brody: (rapping) Brock the jock, that's not a shock. He better shut up or else he'll get popped! Brock: I'm gonna pop you right now! Katie: Don't you have a friend in need to take pick up? Brock: Crap! Brody: Nice. Katie: I know. (Katie kisses Brody) Main Plot: Carlton (At the hospital) Carlton: Where am I? What happened? Paramedic: One of your friens called to take you here. You were found on the ground Carlton: Wow. Paramedic: Your lat name i West right? Carlton: Yeah, first name Carlton. Paramedic: Do you know a man named Aaron West? Carlton: That's my father, why? Paramedic: He was in a car accident and died on his way here. Carlton: What?! No! Can I at least call a friend to pick me up? Besides my mom is dead too! Paramedic: Sure. (Carlton sits down and calls someone) Carlton: Bridget, Brock. I need you both here. Sub Plot: Darby (The following scene is shown at the hospital) Mrs Richmond: Darby. Darby: Mom. Did Trevor call you? What's going on? Trevor: You were freaking out and I've seen it before. Mrs Richmond: You have Schizophrenia. Darby: Great, nobody will be friends with me for that. Trevor: I will. Darby: Trevor. Thanks. Trevor: No problem. Main Plot: Carlton ("Don't Speak" by No Doubt Plays) Bridget: Carlton. Brock: You ok? Carlton: I found out my dad got here and into an accident. Bridget: And? Carlton: He's dead! Bridget: I'm so sorry. (Bridget hugs Carlton) Brock: What about your mom? Carlton: She died months ago. I need someplace to stay. I have nobody else here that lives here. Brock: Dude, you can stay with me. Carlton: Thanks. Brock: Anytime. (Carlton and Brock fist bump) (Bridget hugs Carlton) Category:Blog posts